New Shinigami, New Love?
by Summer246
Summary: Karin has decided to become a shinigami but has to practice in secret. What happens when her closest friend, a shinigami captain finds out her secret and a familiar enemy is out to get her power. This will lead to a new, exciting adventure and may lead to a new love. HitsuKarin, IchiRukia and many more
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, back again with another HitsuKarin fanfic! **

**Note: I do not own Bleach**

**Chap 1**

"Please! Please!" the young 16 year old pleaded. Karin Kurosaki was right now in the process of following her dream. Like her father and brother, she wanted to become a shinigami, and with her brother leaving for college, her father busy with the clinic and more hollows coming, Karin felt that she had to become a shinigami to help her town. With that, she found herself at Urahara's sweet shop pleading Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san to train her.

"My, my. I knew that it was only a matter of time before you finally decided on this. I'm all for this, how about you Shihōin-chan" the blonde man said as he waved his paper fan looking at his beautiful partner.

"I bet I was ready before you even thought of it. Alright Karin you've got yourself a deal!" the young busty lady said as she flipped her long dark purple hair. Karin gleamed with so much happiness. "However you must promise that you will not tell anyone about this, not even your family. Until the right time comes, you will have to live with this secret. Is that clear?" Yoruichi continued with a serious tone. Although this was hard for Karin to keep such wonderful news from her loved ones, she had to do it. To protect them and soon answered her new teachers with a nod.

"Alright then, let's get started!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, back with the next chapter of 'New Shinigami, New Love?' Hope you enjoy it! **

_Toshiro's thoughts_

**Flashback**

**Chap 2**

In Soul Society (3 months later)

"MATSUMOTO! Hurry up and finish your paperwork! Stop dozing off!" harsh words came out from the young captain of squad 10. Hitsugaya Toshiro was giving his frequent harsh lectures to his lazy lieutenant.

"But captain, there is so much to do. I need a break!" Matsumoto Rangiku, lieutenant of squad 10 complained in a sweet voice, hoping her captain will give her some slack.

_You idiot, there is so much cause you didn't even touch it since this morning! I think you were given a long enough break considering that it's now late in the afternoon! Man ever since the war she has become even more lazy._

Toshiro sighed reluctantly before a hell butterfly came into the room. "It's an urgent captain and lieutenant meeting. Let's go." Toshiro stated sternly before leaving the room. As he left, he swore he heard a sigh of relief from the room.

_Note to self, give Rangiku a month's worth of paperwork._

In the meeting room

All the captains and lieutenants came in and soon took their positions. A hard knock on the floor by the head captain's rod brought silence into the room.

"Now the reason why I have called all of you in here is to bring news that a new threat has come and by what I've heard it may be more powerful than Aizen himself." Yamato's statement made everyone gasped in fear. It took all their strengths just to take down him and his army. How much powerful could a person get. "This threat was last seen in the world of the living, specifically Karakura town, attracting many hollows into the town. However there is a new mysterious shinigami who is battling with these hollows and is seemed to be quite powerful. I want a group of five, including a captain to go down and investigate. Hitsugaya of the tenth squad, I would like you to go down there since you have the most experience there among all the captains. You may choose your squad members." Yamato continued as Toshiro stepped out.

"I would like Matsumoto, Abarai, Ikkaku and Yumichika to come along with me sir." Toshiro answered in a normal tone.

"Very well, you all will leave next morning. You are all dismissed." Yamato said as all his captains left the room leaving him deep in thought.

**Flashback (few minutes ago)**

"**How could you Kisuke, you know as well as I do that training a human to become a shinigami is against the law!" Yamato exclaimed over the phone.**

"**I know but she does have more spiritual power than Ichigo and I could not say no to her. Anyway she will need that power to help her soon" Urahara said in a serious tone. Yamato knew well enough what his former twelve division captain meant remembering the new threat recently known.**

"**Fine, I'll let this one slide but I'm sending in some other shinigami to come tutor her. After all, one can go further with more people teaching her."**

**Flashback end**

"I only hope this will go on the right track." Yamato mumbled under his breathe before heading over to his workplace.

**So how was it? Exciting, Boring? Please review as soon as you can! In the next chapter I will hopefully reveal a bit of hitsukarin moments. Until then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again, back with the third chapter. This story may be quite fast to complete since it is the hols for me! (gleaming with happiness :D) Anyway presenting the third chap of my fanfic.**

_Toshiro's/Hyorinmaru's thoughts __Karin's/_Akakiryū_ thoughts_

**Chap 3**

In Soul Society

"I can't wait for this trip. I'm gonna shop till I drop, literally!" Matsumoto cried with joy as she imagined all the cute dresses and shoes she will buy over there.

"Matsumoto! This is not a holiday and you yourself know it. I don't want any of you guys goofing around, you got that!" Toshiro ordered as his comrades nodded in agreement. Soon later the team departed for the World of the Living.

In the World of the Living

"YYYAAARRRGGGHHH" with a slash of her sword, Karin wiped out that stubborn hollow. "That's what you get when you cut into my training." Karin exclaimed in pride.

"My, my. You have gotten better at sword slaying ever since you awakened your zanpakto, young Karin." Urahara said after watching that interesting show. It was true, Karin had gotten better ever since she awakened Akakiryū, her zanpakto.

"Thanks Urahara sensei!" Karin remarked. Suddenly she got a call from her sister Yuzu to come home. After saying goodbye to her sensei, she ran off to find her gigai.

"Well then, I better go and greet my new guests." Urahara said as he shunpoed off to his shop. He soon found a group of five shinigami outside his shop's doorstep.

"Urahara-san." all the shinigami greeted. Soon after the greetings, they all went into the room to talk about their mission.

"I see, well I wish you well in your mission but I have a question, where are you all going to live. I believe that this mission will last for quite a while considering that looking for this new shinigami won't be easy."

_There he goes again, talking about things that don't even matter. _

_But getting a place to sleep is an important. You wouldn't want to sleep on the streets now would you, Master._

_Shut up Hyorinmaru!_

Later on, Toshiro decided to take a short walk to his favourite spot, of course in his gigai. Once he was there he sat down on the railing, looking down at the town from above.

"Toshiro?" a familiar voice was heard. Toshiro turned around and saw a familiar face. She was different than when he first met her, she had silky long hair, dark purple eyes and she looked much more feminine than before. As for Karin she couldn't be more happier to see his face, he changed a lot over the three months. He still had the snowy white hair that she loved, beautiful teal green eyes and he finally got taller.

_Is that really Karin? She looks so different._

_You should really stop gaping like that, before a fly gets into your mouth, Master_

_Shut Up Hyorinmaru! _

_Wow Toshiro has changed so much, he actually looks quite hot._

_Oh my, my mistress has finally set her feelings on a guy, not to mention a shinigami!_

_Akakiryū shut up!_

"It's nice to see you again Toshiro." Karin finally blurted out while having a slight blush across her face thanks to Akakiryū.

"Hn." Toshiro couldn't think of anything else to say since he was still mesmerised by her beauty.

"So what are you doing here. Hollows?" Karin asked.

"That and that there is said to be a new shinigami in this area. Me and my team are figure out who he or she is and bring him or her to Soul Society." Toshiro was busy explaining that he was not able to see the slight shock in Karin's eyes.

_Oh great, they know about me. What am I going to do?_

"Hey do you still play soccer?" Karin asked forgetting all about it.

"I guess so, why?" asked the curious Toshiro.

"Are you up for a game or are you just afraid to lose Toshiro?" Karin said with an evil smirk.

"Fine you've got yourself a deal" Toshiro replied with the same smirk.

_This is gonna be interesting. Huh, Master?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again with the next chap for my HitsuKarin fanfic. Please enjoy!**

_Toshiro's/Hyorinmaru's thoughts _Karin's/Akakiryū thoughts

**Chap 4**

Soon the two found themselves in soccer field familiar to both of them.

_This soccer field. This is where I helped Karin and her friends with that soccer match,and where I learnt that she was Kurosaki's sister and had immense spiritual pressure._

_And where you first loved her! Right Master?_

_Shut up Hyorinmaru. For once can you not bring that up._

_But you know yourself that it's true Master. I am part of your soul so you can't hide from me. I know your true feelings for that Kurosaki girl._

Toshiro ignored the annoying dragon.

_This place, it's where Toshiro helped me and friends out in that soccer match with those annoying middle schoolers. He was such a good players._

_Are you sure that's all you have to say Mistress?_

_What do you mean __Akakiryū?_

_Wasn't that the time where first had feelings for him Mistress._

_WHAT! No!_

_You know you can't keep anything from me Mistress. I'm part of your soul therefore I know all of your thoughts and feelings, and images of that boy keep floating around this place at every second. Admit it, you think of him every second Mistress._

Karin was having a light blush right now. One part of her knew that her zanpakto was right but another seriously wanted to kill Akakiryū.

_Ow, that's mean Mistress!_

"So you ready to play Toshiro!" Karin said ignoring her zanpakto.

"Yeah, what's the game plan?" Toshiro replied.

"First to get five scores wins and to make it more interesting the one who loses has to do five things for the winner. Got it?"

"Fine let's play!"

And the game began. Both played their all, showing new kicks and steals during the match. Karin improved immensely since they last played together and remembering a little on how Toshiro played gave her a slight advantage. Toshiro was impressed with the way Karin plays now, she was more skilled in her dodging and it seems she may have gotten better than him. After an hour or so playing the score was tied by a close 4-4. It took their entire power and strength try and win the last point. Both were panting and sweating hard. Toshiro had the ball and darted straight for the goal post not looking back. Karin tried to slide and hit the ball but Toshiro was quick in his actions and bounced the ball over her. He kicked the ball for the final point but he used too much energy and the ball flew high in the air. Karin took the chance and ran after the ball at full speed and when the ball was at a good height, she kicked with all her might into the goal.

"I did it! I win!" Karin cheered.

"Great job." Toshiro told her smirking. She looked at him gleaming with pride.

"Thanks but your still a good competitor! Well now you owe me five things!"

"Fine what are they?"

"I haven't decided yet, but don't worry I'll tell you as soon as I figure it out."

"Sure you will, well I'll be going now." Toshiro said as he started to walk off.

"Wait where are you going?"

"I told you I need to find that shinigami. Plus I need to find a place to rest up."

"Well then why don't…"Karin was cut short as they both felt a hollow's presence. They both turned around and there it was, a huge black creature with a huge white mask with red streaks. Toshiro quickly ate a soul candy and jumped out of his gigai.

_Damn it! If only I can help, but I can't let Toshiro know._

"Stay back Karin! Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro unleashed Hyorinmaru and was about to destroy the mask. However the hollow was quick to escape and in the end got its arm frozen solid and ripped out. Soon it turned to see Karin standing there defenceless.

"What a delicious soul!" the hollow murmured before running straight for Karin.

_Shit!_

Toshiro shunpoed as fast as he could to Karin and was able to grab her out of harm's way, leaving him scarred by the hollow's claw. Once they were at a safe distance from the hollow, Toshiro dropped Karin off and ran back to finish of the hollow. As the fight went on, Karin felt so helpless. She hated the fact that she had to keep her shinigami form hidden and Toshiro was getting badly hurt because of that. She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a loud screech. Toshiro defeated the hollow but was badly injured with a blood pouring out from his arm.

"Toshiro!" Karin exclaimed as she ran towards him. Toshiro tried to stay standing but he felt dizzy from the blood loss and started to fall down. Luckily, Karin got there in time to catch him.

"Your hurt aren't you? I'll bring you back to my family's clinic. In fact why don't you stay there since you got nowhere else to go." Karin said as she pulled him up. Toshiro was about to deny the offer. "Remember you owe me five things, so the first thing is to stay at my place, got it?" luckily Karin remembered it and now Toshiro had no escape.

"Fine." Toshiro mumbled making Karin chuckle softly as she went to find Toshiro's gigai before leaving for the Kurosaki residence.

A few minutes later

After treating his wounds and telling Karin's dad and sister Yuzu on how he is all alone and has nowhere to live, they finally persuaded them to let Toshiro use Ichigo's room for the time being.

"Oh Masaki darling! Our children are growing up so fast. Karin finally has a boyfriend!" Isshin Kurosaki exclaimed as he ran up to hug the giant picture of his wife. Right after that Karin punched him in the face, denying what he just said leaving Toshiro bewildered of her father's statement of him being Karin's boyfriend.

…...

It was already late at night but Karin was still wide awake.

_What was I thinking!_

_You were thinking that it will be fun to have Toshiro come and live with you at your place Mistress._

_Not that __Akakiryū, now with Toshiro here he'll know my training sessions with Urahara and Yoruichi sensei. He'll know that I'm that shinigami he's looking for. AAHH, what am I going to do!_

_Calm down Mistress, the more you think about that the more explosions happening in my world, a.k.a your inner mind Mistress. Anyway, I feel that if you love that boy so much, you should be able to thrust him. Maybe you should tell him, it'll lift up that weight off your shoulders._

Karin didn't know what to do, should she follow her sensei's instructions or follow her heart. She knew this is going to be a sleepless night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! Thanks for the great reviews! And here is the next chap of my HitsuKarin fanfic!**

_Toshiro's/Hyorinmaru's thoughts _Karin's/Akakiryū thoughts

**Chap 5**

Toshiro found himself walking down a dark lane with no light and no sound.

_Where the hell is this place?_

A sudden cold chill broke him from his thoughts and he rushed to the source of the scream. Only to find a young girl being strangled by a dark silhouette. Toshiro soon recognised the girl in pain, it was Karin! Toshiro grabbed a hold of Hyorinmaru and formed a ice dragon to take care of the silhouette, but when the dragon hit it, it vanished along with Karin.

"KARIN!" Toshiro exclaimed trying to sense any trace of her reiatsu.

"It is no use young captain. I have the girl, and be prepared for I will come after you." a dark and cold voice said.

Toshiro soon woke up in cold sweat in an unfamiliar room. He soon remembered that he was staying with Karin for the time being. The thought of her name made him remember about his dream and he rushed to the living room to see if she was alright. When he saw her eating her breakfast with no harm done to her, he sighed in relief.

"Morning Toshiro." Karin said once she saw Toshiro.

"Morning." Toshiro replied before sitting down on the chair opposite Karin.

"So are you going to be going out to find the mystery shinigami?" Karin asked secretly amusing herself with the new nickname she had given herself.

"I guess, I mean that is my mission. Although I don't know what I'll do once I find him or her." Toshiro answered.

"By the way, are you the only one going on this mission?"

"No, four more shinigami, including my lieutenant Matsumoto are here as well for this mission. I probably should go and see them and ask on their progress, though I doubt they have been doing much lately."

"So you're going to be out the whole day?"

"Probably, why?"

"Nothing just checking."

After that, Toshiro went to change into a black shirt, brown pants and a denim jacket before leaving to find his partners.

_Thank God he did that. Now I can have a bit of privacy when I'm training._

_I wouldn't be too relaxed if I were you Mistress. He is a captain and he is quite close to you so he knows your reiatsu well. Once he senses it near a hollow he will come straight after you. That's a fact!_

_Then I'll just hide my reiatsu. I am better at it now. Now I better get to Urahara's place for my training, can't waste any time now._

Soon Karin ran off to Urahara's candy shop for her shinigami training. As she ran she kind of felt guilty not telling Toshiro about her becoming a shinigami. They were close friends and they should be able to tell each other their secrets right. Karin was so confused. Once she got to the shop and was about to reach for the door handle, a tall man with spiky red hair and weird tattoos on him slid the door open in front of her.

_This reiatsu, he could be a shinigami, maybe he's one of the four that Toshiro was talking about._

"Hey do mind moving aside, I kind of in a bit of a hurry." the man said. Karin quickly moved aside as the man ran away.

"Ah Karin, glad to see that you can make it!" hat and clogs said as he fanned himself with his fan.

"Hey Urahara sensei, who was that?" Karin asked.

"Oh that was Abarai Renji, lieutenant of squad six of Gotei 13. Yes he is a shinigami and he is a friend of your brother. He is also here on a mission which I presume you know quite well of, since you let the young captain stay at your house."

"How do you know?!"

"I can sense his reiastu on you and I know the first person that boy will see will be you. Karin, I want you to be careful from now on. No one, not even Captain Hitsugaya can find out. Now let's go to the training grounds."

Karin was in deep thought as her teacher went back inside the shop. She had to follow her sensei's orders. She was told of the consequences that will fall on her if she was found out. Even if it meant that she had to keep it from Toshiro. With that she followed Urahara to her classroom.

At the park

Toshiro was waiting for his teammates to arrive. As he was waiting, he was thinking about the recent dream he just had.

_Why was Karin in my dream? Who was that guy who was trying to kill her? Could this all mean something?_

"CAPTAIN!" that familiar yet irritating voice broke him from his thoughts. He turned around to see Matsumoto coming over followed by Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika. Once they were all together, they started their meeting.

"So have anyone of you have any information on this shinigami?" Toshiro asked.

"Not really, Urahara said that he has heard about it but has never seen him or her." Renji said. He stayed at Urahara's shop hoping that he would get better information on the shinigami for his mission.

"I find it strange for Urahara to not know so much of that shinigami." Ikkaku remarked arrogantly. Toshiro had to agree, Urahara wasn't the type of guy who would let this go. He would have investigated on this more thoroughly. This was getting really strange.

Suddenly, the shinigami group felt a strange presence, much stronger than a hollow. They all got out of their gigai forms and ran to that direction. Once they were there, they saw the monster being burnt into crisp. Then they turned their attention to the person right in front of it, he or she had a long crimson sword which was surrounded by rings of fire. The person was wearing a shinigami uniform which meant that he or she was the mystery shinigami.

"Hey you!" Toshiro shouted to the person. The person turned around only to show that his or her face was covered with a hood. The shinigami soon dashed off.

"Hey wait!" Renji exclaimed as he and the other shinigami shunpoed to corner the shinigami. Toshiro went up in front of the shinigami and unveiled the hood. He then had the shock of his life. His teal eyes were staring straight into a pair of familiar dark purple eyes. He was staring straight into a familiar face with dark ebony hair, and that person was Karin.

_It can't be. Karin, is a shinigami!?_

**There you have it. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Sorry for being late! Anyway here is the next chap! Enjoy!**

_Toshiro's/Hyorinmaru's thoughts _Karin's/Akakiryū thoughts

**Chap 6**

_It can't be. Karin, is a shinigami!?_

Toshiro couldn't believe it. How could Karin become a shinigami? There weren't any shinigami who gave away their power to her like what Rukia did for Ichigo. What's more, she awakened her zanpakto. How is all this possible?

"Karin? What are you doing in a shinigami uniform?" Renji asked, still grabbing hold of her arm.

"You know her?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yeah, she's Ichigo's little sister." Matsumoto answered as she remembered when they first met.

"Yeah well that doesn't explain why she is wearing a shinigami uniform." Yumichika said.

"Well, well. Looks like the secret is out, right Karin?" a familiar sound came out. Everyone turned around to see Urahara standing there. "Now Karin, isn't there something you would like to tell these people?" Urahara asked waving his fan. Everyone now turned to Karin.

"I'm the shinigami who you guys were looking for."

At Urahara's shop (A few minutes later):

"So let me get this straight. You have been training Karin to become a shinigami all this time." Renji clarified as they all sat around to make things clear.

"That's correct." Urahara answered.

"Well now that we know, we have to bring Karin back to Soul Society. It is our mission." Ikkaku stated. Karin was scared at this point, now that her secret is revealed and that they were bringing her to Soul Society she will have to face those terrifying consequences.

_Don't worry Mistress. Nothing bad is going to happen._

"Actually your mission isn't over yet. It actually starts right here." Urahara smirked. All the shinigami looked at him confused. "Karin could only go that far with me and Yoruichi teaching her. That is why I want you all to start teaching her to become a full-fledged shinigami." Urahara said. Everyone exclaimed in shock. Teach Karin to become a full-fledged shinigami!

"But making a living into a shinigami is against the rules! We'll all be punished if the head-captain finds out!" Renji exclaimed.

"That's true but not for this situation. head-captain Yamato and I have already agreed with each other that once Karin's identity as a shinigami is found out, we'll have some shinigami tutor her to become stronger." Urahara explained. Karin wanted to kill Urahara so badly. She kept this secret so that she won't be killed, but in the end she was safe and has to be trained by these shinigami! She felt that her efforts of keeping her secret were wasteful.

"I guess it's ok if the head-captain is agreeable to it. Plus if she is Ichigo's sister, she should be a good fighter! I'm all pumped for this!" Ikkaku said ready for a battle. Karin ignored that. She was concerned about Toshiro. He was silent all this time ever since he took off her hood and revealed her secret. She was scared.

_Will this impact our relationship? Will he ever thrust me again?_

_Don't worry Mistress. I'm sure nothing bad will happen._

_How can you be so sure?_

As for Toshiro, it was true that he was silent for the whole time, from when he found out Karin's secret till now. He was still trying to take in the fact that she was a shinigami.

_I can't believe it. Karin, a shinigami?_

_It was only a matter of time before she became a shinigami. I mean first, she has immense spiritual pressure. Second, she is able to see spirits and hollows just like her brother. Lastly, with her being part human, part shinigami she would want to become one herself. I don't know why you're so shocked about this._

_I know that, but I didn't think it would be this soon._

_Maybe you should just talk to him, it'll lift a weight off your shoulder._

_I guess so._

Once everything was sorted with Karin's training tomorrow Karin was about to set out for home. Once she walked out of the door something grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her away at high speed. Once they stopped, Karin found herself next to the railing on the hill where Toshiro always goes to. When she turned around she saw Toshiro. Karin wanted to speak but looking at his face, no words could come out.

"Why did you keep a secret, Karin?" Toshiro asked with a stern voice, still grabbing onto her wrist.

"I was scared. I was told of the consequences if I was found out." Karin said quietly not being able to say it to his face. Toshiro was shocked, Karin actually admitted that she was scared. She was not the kind of girl who would admit her fears to people that easily.

"Then why did you continue to be one." Toshiro asked, desperate for answers.

"I had to. To protect those I love. Yuzu, dad and everyone in Karakura town, I want to protect them all. That's why I had to become a shinigami!" Karin explained.

"I know you want to protect them, but don't you know the dangers you will face once you become a shinigami. Hollows are only minor problems, there are many more far greater dangers that will come your way. In fact there's one right now, far greater than Aizen." Toshiro said sternly. Karin knew about Aizen from her brother. She knew of that great winter war that Aizen started against Soul Society, and she knew how strong he was.

"Maybe that's why head-captain Yamato and Urahara sensei made you and the other shinigamis train me, so that I can become stronger and can defeat this." Karin said confidently finally mustering enough courage to look at Toshiro. Toshiro knew there was no way he could get through that thick skull of her.

"Fine, but you have to promise me something. Promise you won't go out and get into a situation that may cost your life." Toshiro stated as he finally let go of her wrist. When she heard that, she could see the worry in his eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Fine but you in return, you always have to be by my side when we're battling. Take it as one of the four things you owe me." Karin smirked. Toshiro sighed and agreed. With that, the two of them left for home.

At the Kurosaki residence:

Karin was lying on her bed ready to go to sleep. Images of Toshiro started flowing into her mind. She was so relieved that things didn't turn so bad once her secret was revealed.

_I told you nothing bad will happen, Mistress. And now with everyone knowing your secret, we can finally fight with no worries!_

_Yeah, I can finally fight with my own will!_

Karin soon slept with excitement of tomorrow's plan. Tomorrow will be the start of Karin's shinigami life.

Hueco Mundo

"Just when are we going to take action? I'm dying to have a fight!" a masculine voice complained.

"Patience my brother, we will soon take action. Now is just not the right time." a calm, male voice said.

"He is right; we have to wait for the right moment before we can strike an attack. Even if it is a pain in the neck to wait." A feminie but impatient voice stated.

"Soon we shall get take control of that immense power, then take revenge of our great leader's death on Soul Society." The male voice proclaimed proudly. Soon evil laughter filled the area.

**There you have, hope that it is good. I'll try and write faster this time. Till then!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I am soooo Sorry for taking such a long time to write. I am just so caught up with school that I just don't have the time. Now I resume this Fanfic. ENJOY!**

_Toshiro's/Hyorinmaru's thoughts __Karin's/Akakiryū thoughts_

**Chap 7**

"Hey wake up!" a familiar voice called out. Karin soon stirred up from her slumber to stare at a pair of teal eyes looking at her at a very close range.

"AAAAHHH!" Karin screamed shocked as she drove her fist towards him but he dodged it in one step.

"Relax, I was only trying wake you up." Toshiro grumbled. He was in his shinigami form now.

"Next time do it at a further angle Shorty!" Karin complained. Tick marks were formed on Toshiro's forehead.

_My, my. Still as touchy as ever Master._

"Anyway, as soon as you're ready meet me at Urahara's place, in your shinigami form. We'll start your training then." Toshiro ordered before he shunpoed off.

_Oh yeah, I forgot that Toshiro and the other shinigami are gonna train me. Well, better get ready._

At Urahara's Training Ground:

After a few minutes, Karin made it to the training grounds where she met with the other five shinigami.

"Hi Karin-chan! Ready to start your first training session?" Rangiku gleefully asked. Karin nodded, ready for a battle.

"Good, but first we'll need to see how much Urahara has taught you." Renji said.

"You're Ichigo's sister right? Then this should be one heck of a battle!" Ikkaku smirked as he got ready with his battle stance. Toshiro sighed, forgetting how much members from the 11th squad loved to fight and Ikkaku was a great example.

"Alright then! Bring it on Baldy!" Karin smirked back. Time almost stopped when the shinigami clarified what they had just heard. Everyone in Gotei 13 knew how annoyed Ikkaku gets when people call him bald. As they turned to look at Ikkaku, their predictions were right as he was raging with his red reiastu glowing out of him.

"You got some nerve calling me that. YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Ikkaku yelled out at the top of his lungs. Before anyone could stop him, he shunpoed straight for Karin and was about to slash her arm.

"Rise from the ashes, Akakiryū!" Karin exclaimed. Soon large rings of fire surrounded the whole area. Everyone gazed at the countless rings of flames that one sword could make. Toshiro turned to look at Karin's zanpakto, it was glowing in a crimson colour. Soon she pointed her sword towards Ikkaku and all the rings of fire darted straight for him. Ikkaku didn't even have time to dodge them and was hit by the countless rings. Soon he came out, charcoaled. "Hey I thought you said that I was gonna pay!" Karin proudly said. Everyone, especially Toshiro was amazed at the amount of power Karin had and that she was able to take Ikkaku down with one hit.

"Well then, since baldy can't take him, it's my turn! Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji yelled as he flinged his zanpakto towards Karin. Karin easily dodged it with her shunpo and appeared in front of Renji in a flash.

"Hado number 31, Shakkaho!" Karin chanted and a red canon shot out from her hands. Renji luckily was able to escape but still had burns on his left side. "You do remember that I was taught by Yoruichi-san. Also known as the Goddess of Flash. So of course my shunpo is excellent." Karin said. Renji growled, how can he be beaten up by Ichigo's younger sister.

"I think that's enough of showing off your power, Karin." Toshiro warned.

"Aw, come on Toshiro! I was about to kick their butts!" Karin complained.

"That's the whole point why I'm stopping you. They are going to teach you new skills you know." Toshiro instructed. He knew well enough how Karin loved to fight, just like her brother. Karin just sighed, annoyed.

"Fine, fine! So are we gonna start the lesson or what?" Karin asked impatiently.

"It seems to me that you have mastered your shikai, shunpo and spells, but you don't have your bankai right." Toshiro inquired.

"Yeah well, I didn't really have much time to practice." Karin replied, quite embarrassed.

"I guess our first priority is to get your bankai, right captain?" Rangiku asked. Toshiro nodded.

"But how am I going to do it?" Karin asked, eager to learn the secret.

"We meditate." Toshiro answered. Karin stared blankly at him, trying to get that into her head.

"WHAT! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT I HAVE TO MEDITATE TO GET MY BANKAI!" Karin screamed at the top of her voice.

"Man you're just like your brother. Anyway yes this is one of the safest ways to achieve your bankai. Once you get to your inner world, your zanpakto will take it from there." Toshiro explained.

_Safest huh? Can't bear to lose our dear Karin huh Master?_

_Shut up Hyorinmaru. I just think Karin can't handle the training Ichigo got from Yoruichi._

_Yeah right! She's achieved shikai, expert at shunpo and quite good at spells. I think the training is a piece of cake for her!_

_Just keep quiet._

_He actually thinks I can't do what Ichi-nii did! How could he!_

_Now, now. You shouldn't get all upset. I'm sure he's doing it so that he knows you won't get hurt._

_Yeah right! He should know me well enough to know that I can handle this kind of things._

_He just wants to protect you. After all, you're very precious to him Mistress._

_Whatever._

"So you ready?" Toshiro asked, after his conversation with his zanpakto. Karin just nodded. "Right, the rest of you stay here. I'll be taking Karin to a quieter area." Toshiro instructed before walking towards Karin.

"OK Captain! We'll leave you alone with your girlfriend!" Rangiku cheerfully yelled out. Both Toshiro and Karin flinched.

"She is not my girlfriend!" "He is not my boyfriend!" They both yelled back at the same time. Later they walked towards the opposite direction. Soon they were alone in a deserted area. "Well then, let's start." Toshiro finally said.

"Just one thing, why don't you want me to do the same training my brother did? I mean I'm quite capable of doing it." Karin asked, wanting to know the answer so badly.

"I admit you're strong, but not strong enough. You just don't have enough strength to do that way. Got it?" Toshiro answered. Karin, not happy with the answer still nodded. "Then let's start." He began. They both sat down and concentrated in their minds, ignoring their surroundings.

Karin soon found herself in a deserted land, flames all around the area.

"You finally came, my Mistress." Karin turned around to see a tall woman. Her hair was a long flowing trail of fire, eyes were crimson red, wore a red flower-print kimono which had long sleeves and the skirt was up till the knees and she was barefooted. "So, are you ready to start your training?" she asked

"You bet I am, Akakiryū!"

**Like it! Again, sorry for updating it so long. Hopefully I can speed it up a bit. Anyway, pls support! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again! Back with another chapter of this fanfic. Pls enjoy!**

_Toshiro's/Hyorinmaru's thoughts __Karin's/Akakiryū thoughts_

**Chap 8**

"Now then let's begin." Akakiryū began.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Karin asked.

"We're going to have a battle." Akakiryū answered. Karin smirked and drew out her sword. "However mistress, this will not be the type of battle you are thinking of. Or should I say, not the opponent you think you are going to fight with." Karin looked at her curiously.

"What are you…"

"She's talking about me you big dope!" before Karin could finish, someone else cut in. Karin looked around and saw a new yet somehow familiar person. She had flowing white hair tied to a ponytail, yellow eyes and wearing a white shinigami uniform sitting on a huge rock. She was a hollow, Karin's hollow! "Yo, been a long time." She snickered evilly. Karin glared at her.

"You're my hollow, aren't you?" Karin asked sternly.

"Ding, ding, ding! Looks like you do know something. But I prefer if you call me Sarin instead. 'My hollow' makes me feel like I'm some kind of slave to you which obviously doesn't make sense." Sarin declared jumping off the rock.

"What makes you think that that's true?" Karin asked impatiently.

"Why do you even ask? It's obviously a fact that I'm stronger and that I am the true master of Akakiryū." Sarin smirked.

"What do mean by that?" Karin asked, clutching hard on her sword.

"This is what I wanted to test." Both girls looked at their zanpakto. "Both of you have admiral strength I admit that, but I can't be following orders from two people. That's why we have not achieved bankai Karin. I have been giving half of my strength to each of you two, thus I couldn't give my full strength to both of you."

"So if you have given me all of your strength, I would have achieved bankai a long time ago." Karin asked.

"That is correct. This is why I need to use this test. So that I can see who is worthy of my power. Who is worthy of my bankai." Akakiryū explained.

"So you see that's why you came here. To settle the score." Sarin said as she drew out her sword. Karin took her battle stance. "You ready, you dope?" she asked.

"You bet I am!" Karin declared and they both charged at each other. Soon their swords clashed.

Inside Toshiro's mind:

"So they've started?" Toshiro asked. He was with Hyorinmaru in his inner mind. Hyorinmaru nodded. Thanks to him, Akakiryū was able to request that he allow Karin and Sarin to fight each other for bankai traning. Akakiryū told Hyorinmaru and he told Toshiro. "Who would have thought that Karin would also have a hollow just like her brother? Do you think it's a good idea to let her battle with her own hollow?" Toshiro asked.

"I am sure Akakiryū will make sure that nothing happens to Karin. She will be fine." Hyorinmaru reassured. Being part of his soul, Hyorinmaru knew how his master felt. For quite some time his master has missed the human girl. She was the only one he could really be himself. After the war with Aizen, he barely had time to go and visit. Hyorinmaru at that time was really worried about him since all he thought was Karin. Once he heard that they would be going to the world of the living, he was so relieved as his master will finally get to see the girl he missed so much.

_Karin please be careful. I don't know what I'll do without you. _"Alright Hyorinmaru, let's get to practice. I didn't come here for nothing." Toshiro said, drawing out his sword.

"As you wish Master." Hyorinmaru replied.

With Karin:

The place filled with clashing of metals and loud panting. It's been an hour since Karin and Sarin started fighting for Akakiryū and Karin was already using up all her energy.

"What's the matter?! I thought you wanted to talk. Guess you're all talk and no bite." Sarin cackled. Karin then was pissed off.

"Rise from the ashes, Akakiryū!" Karin screamed as she unleashed a fire ring towards Sarin. However Sarin easily deflected it.

"Do you ever learn?" Sarin mocked. Soon she opened her eyes wide as a giant red beam came towards her. _When did she?! _Sarin jumped out of the way, with a huge burn on her right arm. Then she saw Karin shunpo towards her and blocked her sword from cutting her.

"You should be more alert!" Karin smirked. Sarin glared at her _Bitch!_ Later they found themselves clashing their swords again. "You should just give up! There is no way I'm giving up Akakiryū to the likes of you!

"Well looks like we do have something in common. Guess we're just gonna have to keep fighting till one of us dies!" Sarin exclaimed and charged straight for Karin. Their swords met again but this time, massive spiritual energy was given up by both of them. They used all their energy to try and push each other off their feet. Soon Karin used all her might and swept Sarin off her feet. Sarin was about to get up to her feet, but Akakiryū suddenly came to the battlefield.

"Akakiryū?" the two girls stunned.

"That's enough. I have made my decision." The fire lady said calmly. The girls looked at her intensely. This will change everything. Akakiryū vanished and appeared next to Karin.

"WHAT?! HER?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Sarin screamed with fury.

"This is because Karin is using my power with a good goal. She wants to use my power to protect those she loves. Even now, she has the goal to reclaim my power to continue to protect. You however only have one goal. Death. You only want to use my power to take down innocent people, even Karin. This is why I chose her." Akakiryū explained. Sarin stared, shocked and dropped to her knees. Soon she became to cackle.

"Fine, you're lucky now. I'll let you have this win, but mark my words Karin! I will take back what's rightfully mine and leave you to suffer! Remember that!" Sarin declared before she turned to dust and was blown off by the wind.

"She will be back and I'm sure she is going to train harder to take over you mistress." Akakiryū warned.

"Then I'll just have to get stronger!" Karin answered, determined. Akakiryū smiled contently.

"I am glad that it is you who will be my true master. If it was her, I think all hell will break lose." Akakiryū remarked. Karin chuckled. "Anyway, since you won it's time for your reward. You will need to go out of here first to try it out. Do not worry, I'll tell you what to do." And with that, Karin found herself back in the basement.

"I see you're back." Karin turned to see Toshiro standing beside her. "And since you're here means that you got your bankai."

"You bet. I'm going to try it now." Karin replied, waiting for Akakiryū's message.

_Now then, want to show off our bankai to these boys!_

_Now you're talking! Here we go!_

Toshiro saw Karin's spiritual pressure building up and moved backwards, knowing what's happening.

"Rise to the fiery throne, Akakiryū!" Karin exclaimed. Large wings made of fire formed on Karin's back, her wrists and ankles had rings of fire wrapped around them, her eyes turned into a warm yet strong amber colour and her zanpakto's blade was set on fire. Toshiro was amazed. He had never seen anything this beautiful. Karin looked at her transformation and gleamed with pride.

"So this is my bankai! This is freaking awesome!" Karin exclaimed as she grabbed on tight to Akakiryū. Soon it died down due to the low energy level she had from battling with Sarin.

"Congrats Karin." Toshiro said walking up to her.

"Thanks Toshiro! I say we go celebrate. How's about ice cream? My treat." Karin asked. Before he could even ask what this ice cream was, Karin grabbed his hand and dragged him away. As Karin held to her hand, he couldn't help but feel this friendly warmth covering himself.

In Hueco Mundo:

"It is time, for our plan to take action." A cool male voice said.

"Finally! Time to get out and have some fun!" a masculine voice exclaimed.

"I could say the same thing. Time to stretch my legs and show off my power." A female voice cheered.

"Soon we shall take hold of the other two legendary Elemental Blades, and with that power, nothing will stop us. Are you ready Akihiro, Mami?" the man asked.

"Yes, brother Katsuro!" the two people replied, before going through a portal.

**How do you like it? Now the action really begins. Guess who has the other two blades. If you're interested, Akakiryū means Crimson Princess, Katsuro means victorious son, Akihiro means large glory and Mami means true beauty (you'll understand soon enough). Well see you in the next chapter.**

**Note: It might take a while since school is coming soon so pls be patient. Thanks for your support.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Back again with the next chapter! Pls enjoy! Also pls note that chapters may come slower with the school term starting so pls do not think I'm giving on this fanfic.**

_Toshiro's/Hyorinmaru's thoughts __Karin's/Akakiryū thoughts_

**Chap 9**

Karin got up early this morning. For some reason, she felt a strange yet frightening spirit pressure.

_Is something bothering you mistress?_

_I don't know. I just feel like something bad is gonna happen._

And in the split second, the door flew open…

"GOOD MORNING MY DARLING DAUGHT…" Karin kicked her father's face with full force.

"GOSH DAD! CAN'T YOU SAY GOOD MORNING LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" Karin screamed before heading downstairs, leaving her unconscious father on the floor.

_Was that the bad thing you sensed mistress?_

_Are you kidding me?! That's practically normal! I expected that even before I went to bed._

Karin reached the dining table and saw that Toshiro wasn't there. He was usually sitting there when she came down.

"Hey Yuzu, have you seen Toshiro?" Karin asked.

"Hitsugaya, he said he had to leave to meet some people. But he's been out for quite a while." Yuzu replied as she placed the toasts on the table.

_He probably went to see Rangiku and the others._

Karin reached for a piece and took a bite. Yesterday was the day when Karin unlocked her bankai. And also the day when she found out that the child genius of Soul Society wasn't much of a genius after all after tasting ice cream or 'flavoured shaved ice' as he called it. Karin finished her toast and ran upstairs to get changed to meet the others. After dragging her still unconscious dad out of her room, changing to a white shirt with a print of a black cat (Urahara gave it to her as a present, expected), denim shorts and ran out of the house with red sneakers. Off to Urahara's shop.

With Toshiro in Urahara's shop:

"Are you sure?" Toshiro asked again.

"That's what Izuru told me." Renji answered.

"If that's the case, we need to keep Karin under strict watch." Toshiro said in his strict, captain voice. All the shinigami, including Urahara and Yoruichi were sitting around the table, discussing the new problem they were facing.

"Do you think we should tell Karin-chan?" Rangiku asked.

"We might as well. She won't let us go off that easy. Besides she has a trick up her sleeve to get the answer." Toshiro replied. Everyone looked at the young captain curiously. But before they could ask, Karin slid open the door.

"Ah Karin just in time. Do please make yourself comfortable." Urahara instructed. Looking at all the people in the room, Karin knew this was urgent.

"So what's up?" Karin asked, sitting next to Toshiro.

"We got news from Gotei 13 that some arrancars got out of Hueco Mundo." Renji began. Karin knew what Hueco Mundo was, thanks to her brother. "And it seems that their after something."

"Me and the head captain knew this for quite some time. Those arrancar are after something called the Elemental Blades." Urahara continued. Ok, that was something Ichigo did not tell her. "It was recently found out that all three of them already have a master. Three of them are Raida, Kaze no senshi andChikyū inuand they are with those arrancars which just escaped. The other one is Hyorinmaru which as you can see is with Captain Hitsugaya." Karin looked at Toshiro. He had one of these powerful swords. "And the last one is Akakiryū, which you hold." Karin was stunned. She held the other Elemental Blade. Akakiryū was an Elemental Blade.

"But what's so important about these swords?" Karin asked.

"Those swords hold the most important elements to our world and have their own meaning to our lives. Fire represents the warm protection you would want to give to the people you love and care for. Ice represents the cold exterior over things you want to keep as a secret. Lightning represents the bringing fear to those innocent. Wind represents the freedom everyone desires but not easily obtainable. Earth represents the basic needs needed to continue with everyday life. Each of these elements are not only powerful but important in our lives. If all five blades come together, unlimited power to control the lives not only here in the world of the living but even the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo will be given." Yoruichi explained. Everyone was shocked. Unlimited power to control all that lives! That's just unimaginable!

"However it can only be done in the sacred place where those zanpakto were made and my guess, those arrancars found it. And now as you can imagine, they're after your zanpaktos Karin, Captain Hitsugaya." Urahara continued. Karin and Toshiro looked at each other, knowing how much danger they are in now.

"So our main task is to protect Karin and the captain." Ikkaku asked.

"That but most importantly, make sure that Akakiryū and Hyorinmaru do not fall into the hands of those arrancars. If that happens, we'll be in greater danger than we were during the winter war." Urahara warned. Everyone knew how hard it was to win the war against Aizen and if this was going to be harder. Everyone was just scared.

"But how are we going to stop them! First of all, they are arrancars, possibly espadas and they have three of these blades. We practically are fighting a useless battle!" Rangiku complained.

"We just have to try our best. I've also called the Gotei 13. They should be bringing in some back up right now. We'll just have to protect these two until those arrancar come." Urahara tried to reassure. However, it just didn't work. Everyone was still worried about how much power those blades have, three of them together. They all already couldn't defeat Hyorinmaru and Akakiryū, how are they going to defeat the other three zanpakto. Suddenly, an explosion was heard. Jinta and Ururu rushed into the room with their faces almost white.

"Urahara-san! They're here!" Ururu exclaimed. Urahara lifted his cap.

"This was kind of earlier than I expected. But none the less we have some trash to clean up." Urahara replied. He told Tessai to bring the two kids in. Karin, Toshiro and the rest of the shinigami rose to their feet and shunpoed to the site of the explosion.

There they saw three arrancars. One was tall, tanned and very masculine. He had spiky brown hair, an eyepatch made out of bones. His white jacket was left open to show his muscles, long white and black pants, black shoes and black gloves. His sword was attached to a brown sash around his pants. The other was a petite girl with her long red hair tied up to a ponytail with a spiky bone hairband. She wore a white shirt stopping above her waist and the collar covering half of her face, black shorts and sandals and white netted gloves. Her sword attached horizontal on the back of her shorts. The last one was tall and had flowing blonde hair. He wore a black shirt underneath a long with cape with sleeves reaching his wrists and wore white pants with a black sash around it. He wore black sandals, his sword was attached sideways on his black sash and he wore on his left hand a black glove with a piece of metal on top of it and on the other a glove made out of bone. They were the arrancar who escaped Hueco Mundo.

"Well looks like we didn't have to waste time searching for the two blade holders." The masculine man said. Karin and Toshiro took their battle stance.

"Well then. Like what he said. Let's not waste any more time and take away those Elemental blades." The blonde man replied as he drew out his sword.

**How was it? I did this one quite fast since I had the whole day off. I probably won't take such a short time for the other chapters so you guys just have to be patient. If you're curious, Raida means thunder serpent, Kaze no senshi means wind warrior and ****Chikyū inu means earth dog. Lame right, well cut me some slack I had difficulty getting names for them. Well then thanks for reading and pls review. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey back with another chapter! Sorry for the long wait. Pls enjoy! BTW I just heard from one of my reviewers that Urahara's zanpakto is also known as Crimson Princess. Let's just lay that off and say that the arrancars are only after Akakiryū. Thanks.**

**Note: I do not own Bleach, Bleach owns me:D, I do own Akakiryū, Katsuro, Mami, Akihiro,** **Raida, Kaze no senshi and**** Chikyū inu. So no taking without permission!**

_Toshiro's/Hyorinmaru's thoughts __Karin's/Akakiryū thoughts_

**Chap 10**

All the shinigami glared at the three unknown arrancars who were standing in the air. They were all prepared to what they had to face.

"Looks like the holders of the blades were having a party before we arrived." The blonde man remarked.

"Well I say we crash their party!" the masculine man exclaimed.

"We already did you dumbass! Man sometimes you have the brain the size of a pea." The girl complained. Tick marks were formed on the tanned man's forehead.

"Now now, no need to get hasty you two. We're only here for the blades." The blonde said before he darted for Karin. Luckily Karin got ready and blocked his attack.

"Karin!" Toshiro exclaimed.

_How did he get there so fast?! That was faster than shunpo!_

"So your name is Karin, holder of Akakiryū the fire blade. I think it's only fair for me to tell you my name. I'm Shinomiya Katsuro, holder of Raida the lighting blade." Katsuro introduced still trying to push Karin off her feet.

"Whatever! I don't need to know your name cause in the end, you're gonna die." Karin declared.

"Confident are we? Well let's see you try! Strike down, Raida!" Katsuro soon unleashed a snake of lightning and darted it straight for Karin. Karin then started to spin her sword from the hilt.

"Rise from the ashes, Akakiryū!" Soon a fire wheel was formed from the sword and Karin swung the fire wheel towards the lightning snake. Both powers collided with full force but vanished with an explosion.

"Seems like the fire blade was powerful like we expected it should." Katsuro remarked.

_Now's my chance._

Toshiro ran straight for Katsuro but a figure stopped him by blocking him with its blade.

"I don't think so pretty boy. Your opponent is me." The female arrancar said. "Hey Katsuro! Do we really have to kill them? This guy is so hot! I want him for myself!" the girl licked her lips and flicked her hair flirtingly. Toshiro twitched his eyes, disgusted. Many tick marks formed on Karin's forehead.

_Oh boy. I just have to fight with her._

_What the Heck! That bitch! Who does she think she is flirting with Toshiro!_

Furious, Karin launched another fire wheel towards the girl. However, the girl pulled out her sword and a strong gust of wind blew the fire wheel away into the air.

"Tsk, what a pity that I'm the only lady-like one among you and me." The girl remarked, making Karin even more furious. "My name is Hatsune Mami, holder of Kaze no senshi the wind blade. Nice to meet you." She introduced before launching a gust of wind towards Karin. Karin was able to deflect it though.

"And I'm guessing you're the third blade holder." Yumichika asked. He and the other shinigami were surrounding the third arrancar.

"That's right! I'm Nakamura Akihiro, holder of Chikyū inu the earth blade." The tanned man said as he pulled out his sword ready to fight. And soon the battles start, with Karin and Yoruichi against Katsuro, Toshiro and Urahara against Mami and the rest of the shinigami against Akihiro. And the battles begin!

"Strike down, Raida!"Katsuro yelled, unleashing another lightning snake towards Karin and Yoruichi. The two easily escaped with shunpo but as Karin was in the air, Katsuro took the opportunity to attack her with another lightning snake.

"Rise from the ashes, Akakiryū!" Karin yelled and drew in another fire wheel. Once the two collided, an explosion was created and smoke covered Karin's view. Suddenly Katsuro came out from the smoke and darted his sword straight for Karin. With Karin's quick actions, she was able to block it with her zanpakto. As the two clashed their swords together, Katsuro suddenly shuddered and backed away to the ground. Karin, now back on the ground looked at him curiously. Suddenly Katsuro chuckled evilly.

"I see now. You are much more precious than I expected, Karin." Katsuro smirked. Before Karin had time to think, he launched a cero at her. She tried to dodge it but to no avail. She only barely missed it with a large gash on her left arm.

"KARIN!" Toshiro yelled out. He ran towards her but Mami caught him.

"You're not going anywhere! Sweep them off their feet, Kaze no senshi!" Mami chanted as she released a strong gust of wind, making Toshiro move backwards. Toshiro glared at her, he had to get to Karin to protect her.

"Don't worry Captain Hitsugaya. Karin is a strong girl. She can take care of herself. Plus Yoruichi is there with her so there's no need to worry." Urahara reassured then drew out his zanpakto. "Sing, Benihime!" he yelled and a particularly strong, concussive, and destructive red colored energy blast darted for Mami.

_I guess there's no choice. I'll have to defeat her to get to Karin. You ready Hyorinmaru?_

_I was ready from the very start master!_

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro exclaimed and formed a flow of ice shaped like a dragon and it flew straight for Mami as well.

"You boys will never learn. Sweep them off their feet, Kaze no senshi!" Mami chanted and the wind she formed cut right through them. Toshiro and Urahara widened their eyes in shock. "My zanpakto's wind can cut through barely anything. But I couldn't bare cut down that sexy face of yours, Ice boy!" Mami gloated. Toshiro twitched his eyes, annoyed by the term 'sexy' and his new nickname. "Say, why don't we make a deal. If you hand over Hyorinmaru there, I'll spare your life and maybe when we dominate the world you can come rule with us?" Mami asked excitedly.

"In your dreams! Do you really think I'm that stupid to go with the likes of you?! And my name's not Ice boy, it's Hitsugaya Toshiro." Toshiro said sternly.

"Well then Toshiro, looks like I have to teach you a little lesson for refusing a lady's offer. How about I cut you into tiny little pieces to make you learn your place?!" Mami declared as she released another gust of wind.

Earthquakes shook near the battlefield of the soul reapers and the giant arrancar.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku exclaimed as her zanpakto turned into ash and charged towards the giant.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji exclaimed too as his zanpakto divided into a long six-part segmented blade and whip it towards the arrancar.

"Shake the earth, Chikyū inu!" the arrancar chanted. He pierced his blade into the ground and a huge stone wall shot up from the ground and surrounded him from the ash and blade. When it was clear, the stone wall came back down and the giant man chuckled evilly. "Is that all you soul reapers got?! I was expecting better from the likes of you! Foolish people!" Akihiro exclaimed proudly, laughing off evilly.

"For some reason, this guy reminds me of Captain Zaraki." Ikkaku mumbled.

"I think this guy's worst. Look at the way he's showing his pride. How unbeautiful! At least Captain Zaraki has style." Yumichika complained. All the soul reapers sweat dropped.

In the sky, Karin and Katsuro continued to fight head strong, blade against blade. Yoruichi tried to step in to help but Katsuro always separate her from them by going somewhere further or attacking her with Raida.

_Man, there's just no end to this!_

_Mistress are you alright. You have been fighting for half an hour straight._

_I'm fine__ Akakiryū, Thanks for asking._

Karin was so into her conversation with her zapakto that she didn't even realise a lightning bolt coming towards her. She tried to block it but with her strength now, she was about to faint if another shot of lightning comes at her.

"It's all over, fire princess. Strike down, Raida!" Katsuro proclaimed as he unleashed another lightning snake at her. Karin flinched for the impact, not having enough strength to even defend herself.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Soon a huge black wave of spiritual pressure came down to block the serpent. Karin was right now falling but was caught in someone's arms. Her vision was blurred but she could vaguely see a tuft of orange hair.

"Ichi-nii." Karin softly said. And it was the substitute soul reaper himself in his shinigami robes.

"Hey, I came to protect you." Ichigo smirked.

**So that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Bet you know where I got the last line from. Also I may be starting on a new fanfic so be ready! See you soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Finally back with the new chapter for this fanfic. So sorry it took so long. First, I was writing a lot for my other fanfic 'High School Days' (Pls read it), Second, I was busy with work and stuff so I couldn't handle it, and Third, I was trying to come up with new ideas for this battle. But I finally got it and I'll try my best to finish this fanfic up. Pls enjoy.**

_Toshiro's/Hyorinmaru's thoughts __Karin's/Akakiryū thoughts_

**Chap 11**

As the battle rages on, the fight for the peace in the world, a familiar hero comes back from the shadows.

"Ichi-nii…" Karin murmured as she was held in her strong brother's arms.

"Hey, I came to protect you." Ichigo smirked. Karin was so shocked, yet relived that her brother came to help them.

"Oh, so this is the substitute soul reaper who finished off lord Aizen. This is Kurosaki Ichigo." Katsuro said to himself as he looked at the tall orange haired boy.

"You got a lot of nerve to hurt my sister. I'm gonna take you down, right here!" Ichigo exclaimed as he glared at the blonde. Katsuro only chuckled.

"Ichigo!" another familiar voice said. It was the small black haired shinigami, Kuchiki

Rukia. "I'll take care of Karin. You go handle that guy." Rukia said as she reached out for Karin.

"Thanks Rukia. You got a lot of explanation to do, you hear me." Ichigo told Karin. With all the little energy she had left, Karin only smirked and was taken away to be healed.

"You may have defeated lord Aizen, but I can assure you. I'm way stronger than he is." Katsuro said as he got ready.

"Heh, I got it! Just don't go easy on me!" Ichigo smirked and the battle begun.

_Good, at least now Karin's safe._

_Now you can really give it all right master?_

_You got that right!_

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro chanted and another blast of ice went towards Mami.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Is that all you men got? I was expecting better considering that you two are captain level. Maybe I should go fight that orange boy there, he seems like a good catch." Mami said seductively.

"You're going nowhere! Your fight's here!" Toshiro exclaimed as he mustered all his spiritual pressure. "Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Soon majestic ice wings grew on the back of Toshiro, an ice dragon grew on his right arm, encasing the hilt of his sword and three four purple pointed flowers behind him.

"Now this is getting interesting!" Mami said as she darted towards Toshiro.

"Shake the Earth, Chikyū inu!" Akihiro exclaimed as boulders came tumbling down on the shinigami.

"Grow,Hōzukimaru!"

"Bloom, Ruri'iro Kujaku!"

"Growl, Haineko!"

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

All the shinigami attacked at once, but sadly to no avail.

"Man, you guys are no fun! How is it that you took care of all the espadas and you can't even put a scratch on little old me!" Akihiro exclaimed proudly.

"YOU IMBECILE! YOU'RE ONLY LUCKY NOW! BUT ONCE I GET THERE, I'M GONNA TEAR YOUR LIMBS OFF!" Ikkaku exclaimed in his loudest voice, tick marks forming all over his bald head.

"Chill Ikkaku!" Renji assured.

"Yes, It really is unbeautiful to show such violence in public." Yumichika told his best friend.

"That really isn't the point right now." Matsumoto said.

Back at the shop, Tessai was finishing up Karin's wounds. Though her strength was nearly gone, she was still able to see everyone fighting their own battles.

_Everyone…I should be up there too._

_No mistress. You must now contain your energy for a bigger fight ahead of you. Besides, your brother, lover and the rest of your friends can surely handle this._

_How many times do I have to tell you. Toshiro ain't my lover!_

The battle continues. Ichigo already in bankai mode, slashing his way at Katsuro. However, Katsuro kept his cool moves, dodging every hit Ichigo tried to make.

"Give it up Kurosaki. The more angry you are, the less focus you will have." Katsuro said, as he continued to dodge the furious strawberry's sword.

"Shut up! I don't need a lecture from the likes of you! Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo exclaimed as he blasted a strong force of energy towards Katsuro.

"I'm getting quite tired with this, I think it's about time I go after what I came for." Katsuro said as he headed for the shop, however was stopped by a purple haired woman.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere near there." Yoruichi said, as she readied a sucker punch.

"You shinigami are quite annoying. I better shut those mouths of yours! Strike down, Raida!" and a large lightning beam came towards Ichigo and Yoruichi. However what they didn't know that that was a diversion. A flash of light came down onto the shop, almost making everyone blinded. Soon they saw Tessai, Jinta and Ururu lying wounded on the ground. Ichigo, Toshiro, Urahara and Yoruichi rushed down to help them up.

"Where's Kain?" Toshiro asked, frantically searching the room.

"Here's your little princess." Everyone looked up, to see Katsuro holding Karin in his arms.

"You bastard! Give her back!" Toshiro exclaimed as his spiritual pressure rose tremendously.

"Now now, why would I want to do that? After all, having her brings me that much closer to our goal. If you want her back that badly, you'll hand over your blade, Hitsugaya Toshiro." Katsuro instructed. Toshiro gripped hard onto Hyorinmaru. Suddenly, a black hole appeared, leading to Hueco Mundo. "Now then we shall take our leave. Like I said, if you want the girl back. Hand over the last blade." Katsuro said as he and the other two walked into the hole.

"Hey wait!" Ichigo cried out as he dashed towards the them, but he was too late. Now the team were one step further from saving the world.

Hueco Mundo

I their lair, Katsuro set Karin down gently onto a long table.

"Still unconscious?! What a weakling! I say after that boy hands over the blade, we throw her out into the wilderness!" Mami exclaimed, Akihiro nodded vigorously.

"There will be no throwing out, especially her." Katsuro said sternly.

"Why brother, you taken a liking to her?" Akihiro asked.

"Maybe, but she plays a special part in our plan, other than being the holder of the fire blade." Katsuro said as he placed his hand on her face.

"Like what?" Mami asked, clearly disgusted by the scene.

"I believe she's the key to opening the gate. If we threw her out, there will be no way we can get to our goal." Katsuro explained.

"You really think she's the one?" Akihiro asked.

"My eyes never deceive me. Once we get our hands on the ice blade, these worlds shall be ours!"

**That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Pls note that my updates will be quite long so pls be patient, Thanks and pls remark!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Back with a new chapter! Fast update cause some people are dying to see what happens next. Regarding that, thank you all for your kind support. Pls enjoy**

_Toshiro's/Hyorinmaru's thoughts __Karin's/Akakiryū thoughts_

**Chap 12**

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed. He was so close to saving her sister. Now who knows where she is and what they would do to her. Ichigo quickly rushed down to the others. "Urahara! We gotta save her! Now!" he demanded.

"I know how you feel Ichigo, but it's too risky. To save her means we have to give up Hyorinmaru, the last blade. If we do that, it'll be even harder for us save this world." Urahara said, he too was worried for his student.

Toshiro was right now cursing himself, he couldn't save Karin and he has the most difficult choice on what to give up.

_Damn it! If I was with her, I could have…_

_There's no use in putting the blame on yourself now master. It's all in the past. We just have to figure out on how we can save her._

"But Nii-sama said that even with all the blades, they still need the key." Rukia said.

"What key?" Ikkaku asked.

"According to Byakuya, once all the blades come together in the place they were made, a gate would appear. This gate holds the power to all the worlds and to open that, they would need a key. However, no one knows where or what it even is, so we got the advantage there." Ichigo explained.

"So even if we hand over Hyorinmaru, we'll still have a chance at protecting this place?" Renji asked.

"Probably but we can't be too sure about it. Who knows what tricks they got." Urahara said. He then looked at Yoruichi who was really concentrating on her thoughts. "What's wrong Yoruichi?"

"I don't know why but I have a strange feeling that getting hold of Hyorinmaru isn't the only reason why they took Karin." Yoruichi said. Before Toshiro could ask her, a hole from Hueco Mundo opened.

"Great! We can get through." Ichigo said, but before he could run through…

"IIIICCCCHHHHIIIIGGGGOOOO!" a green bundle suddenly shot out from the hole and dived straight onto Ichigo's stomach, sending flying off. Everyone sweat dropped.

"What the hell?! What was…Nel?!" Ichigo soon found out that it was Nel, in her baby form.

"It's so nice to see you again, Ichigo!" Nel exclaimed.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Ichigo exclaimed, still trying to get through the pain in his stomach.

"We came to help, under the order of Gotei 13." Nel answered.

"We? Who's we?" Ichigo asked.

"That would be us." A voice said from the hole, and three people came out. First was a lean built man wearing only white pants, a black belt holding his zanpakto and white spiked boots. He had black hair with a white streak and eagle-like wings, a long spiked tail and claws made entirely out of bones.

The other was a young girl with long wavy brown hair. She was wearing a plain white dress, tattered at the end, black covered sandals and bone made bracelet on each wrist. Her zanpakto was held up at the back horizontally by a pink sash on her waist.

The last one was also a girl. She had short black hair, pinned up by a bone clip shaped like a skull. She wore a sleeveless black shirt which ends at the waist, black shorts barely touching her knees and long black boots with a white streak on each side. She had a short sleeved, collared white cloak whose tail comes down to her upper calves. She wore white gloves, not covering her fingers and her zanpakto was attached to a white belt under her cloak.

"Yo! Nice to meet'cha! I'm Valtora Icarus, arrancar number 21." The man introduced.

"Hello, my name is Estella Ruko, formely known as arrancar number 23." The brown haired girl said.

"My name is Haruno Kurara. I am also known as espada number zero." The last girl said. Everyone shuddered at her introduction.

"Espada…number zero?!" Toshiro repeated, shocked.

"Wait a minute! I thought all the espada were defeated!" Ichigo exclaimed, remembering all the espada who were defeated during the war against Aizen.

"Not true. Truth is, Kurara was created by Aizen using the hogyoku. He soon realized that Kurara's power was beyond amazing, so he put her to sleep to regain even more energy until the time which he needs her. He even installed part of the hogyoku inside her." Nel explained. Everyone looked at her shocked, but Kurara's dark eyes showed no surprise. "She recently woke up and became our leader. After that, Gotei 13 requested that she and the rest of us help out in your fight."

"At first we were against the idea of helping shinigami. However, after Neliel told us about what happened during the war, we finally came to the agreement in helping you guys out." Kurara said in a cool voice. Everyone was still in a state of shock after what they heard. She's espada number zero, probably has the strength of all the espadas combined and she has part of the hogyoku inside of her. "Now that you know who we are and what we are here for, it's time for us to head off. There's not much time before those three strike again."

"Right." Ichigo said determined.

"But, only a few of you can come along. If all of you come, you'll cause quite a scene in Hueco Mundo. There are still some who despise shinigami, especially after the war." Ruko said.

"Then I suggest that I, Captain Hitsugaya and Ichigo go. The rest of you stay in case they come and attack here." Urahara suggested. Everyone agreed.

"Then let us be off." Kurara instructed as she and the other arrancar headed into the hole.

_Just wait a little longer Karin. I promise, I'll save you._

In the hide-out

"Brother! Looks like those shinigami got themselves allies. And you wouldn't believe whose with them." Mami exclaimed, coming back from her flight around the area.

"Who?" Akihiro asked, finishing his meal.

"Arrancars 21 and 23, Ex-espada number 3 Neliel, and shockingly Espada number zero." Mami said. Akihiro exclaimed, shocked.

"Espada number zero?! She's woken up already?!" Akihiro exclaimed. "Brother what do we do now?! There's no way we can stand up against her, not even the three of us!" Akihiro asked, panicked.

"Eventhough Akihiro is usually a blockhead, I agree with him. Even with three of the elemental blades with us, she has much more power!" Mami said, desperate for their leader to come out with a solution. They were only answered with a chuckle.

"Do not worry both of you. You should consider this as a blessing." Katsuro replied. The two looked at each other, shocked at his words. "That girl has the final thing we need to achieve our goal." Katsuro explained. He later stood up and left the room, leaving a very confused duo. He went down the staircase and went into a room. There laid on the bed was Karin, still unconscious, due to the drug he gave her not too long ago. Katsuro went up to her and caressed her cheek softly.

"That's it my dear. Sleep and regain your power, for I would be using them soon enough. Yours and the powers of Espada zero."

**How was it? Also I put myself inside as Espada Zero, you would realise that if you read my other fanfic 'High School Days'. (pls read it!) Also, if you can I like you to give me some ideas on how to story should go on, cause now I'm kind of stuck. Also give me ideas on what the zanpaktos of the two arrancars should be. Pls review, thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey back with another chapter. Pls enjoy.**

_Toshiro's/Hyorinmaru's thoughts __Karin's/Akakiryū thoughts_

**Chap 13**

Now the team were at Aizen's base in Hueco Mundo. They were all gathered in the meeting room where the late espadas held meetings at.

"Now that we're all here, let us begin the planning." Espada zero, Kurara instructed.

"Wait a minute! Shouldn't we be heading out to find those three?! What if they're right now doing something to Karin and we don't make it on time?" Ichigo complained, worrying about his sister's safety. Toshiro usually gets annoyed by Ichigo's ruthless acts, but at this moment he too wanted to get to Karin as soon as possible.

"And how do you plan of saving your sister then? With no plan, just mindless actions. You already tried that at first and look at where it has gotten you. Even with me by your side, I won't be acting as your babysitter. You'll probably be fighting a battle on your own and from the looks of it, you wouldn't be very victorious at the end. Just as that captain said, you are a blockhead." Kurara said sternly. Ichigo flinched, knowing full well which captain said that. He was about to flare out but soon got the point and cooled down.

"Now before we head off to fight those three, my main concern as you can see is Kurosaki's skill level. Nel, Icarus, Ruko and I should have no problem handling those three. Hitsugaya and Urahara are both captain level. So we need to improve your skill, Kurosaki. I suggest that you have a spar with Captain Hitsugaya." Kurara suggested. Ichigo and Toshiro looked at each other.

"Not only is he a captain level, but he holds one of the elemental blades. Thus Kurosaki can get a feel of what's coming his way. Is that alright with you Captain Hitsugaya?" Kurara asked. Toshiro thought for a while before nodding his head. "Icarus, take these two to the dojo and make sure they start training immediately. If they don't fight with all they got, you have my permission to come in and fight. Understood?" Kurara instructed the winged man.

"As you wish, Zero-sama." Icarus bowed down and said. "This way." Soon the three left the room.

"Now that that's taken care of, we now need to plan our strategy. Urahara-san, I need you to give me a detailed overview of those two's strengths and weaknesses." Kurara asked.

"Right." Urahara said before moving on.

Dojo

"And this is it." Icarus said as the three entered the room. It was a rather large empty room. (It's the place where the chunin exams were held in Naruto)

"Inoue never told me about this place." Ichigo said as he checked the place out.

"It's only accessible to espadas and skilled arrancars. Now hurry up with your training, before I come in and cut your necks off." Icarus complained as he flew up to watch the fight.

_Somehow it reminds me of someone._

"Well Toshiro, give it all you got." Ichigo said as he readied Zangetsu.

"I plan to. And how many times do I have to tell you?! Its Captain Hitsugaya!" Toshiro complained as he thrust Hyorinmaru in front of him.

_Damn it! Can't he get that in that thick skull of his?!_

_Now now master, this isn't the time to be thinking about that._

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

Meeting Room

"I see." Kurara said. Urahara has just finished his review on Toshiro and Ichigo. "Then I request that Captain Hitsugaya to not have a fight against Katsuro."

"Why? Isn't he a captain? Shouldn't he be the one to fight him? And why Katsuro?" Ruko asked.

"Katsuro probably will be the one who will open the gate. It is too risky for Captain Hitsugaya to fight with him since he holds one of the elemental blades. I suggest that you and I fight against Katsuro, Neliel and Icarus will take on Mami and Ruko and Captain Hitsugaya will fight Akihiro." Kurara suggested.

"What about Ichigo?" Nel asked.

"I'll decide once I see how much stronger that boy has gotten."

"Zero-sama, are you sure you want to make Icarus fight against Mami. You do know how close they are." Ruko said hesitantly.

"Those two will have to fight eventually. That's the life here in Hueco Mundo. It's a fight for survival, even if it means killing those whom you hold close to." Silence soon came. "Anyway, since we are done with this, let us head to the dojo. See how those two are doing."

Dojo

"Take that!" Ichigo screamed. It was already an hour long battle and both were very tired.

"How are things Icarus?" Kurara asked. Icarus came back down from his flight above onto the second level where the rest of them are.

"Man they're practically not putting all their strength into this." Icarus complained.

"Didn't I tell you to fight with them if none put any effort into this?" Kurara asked back sternly, making Icarus flinch. "Man, how am I gonna handle this blockhead?! I need to find something to make him furious, to get all his strength out." Kurara wondered. Urahara soon came up with a brilliant idea.

"I you may allow me." Urahara said as he went up to the railing. "Captain Hitsugaya! You better finish him off or else you'll never be able to save your girlfriend!" he screamed. Both figures below flinched.

"What the hell Urahara!" Toshiro yelled.

_How can he just say that out loud?!_

_Well he is telling the thruth master._

_Shut up Hyorinmaru!_

"Girlfriend…" Toshiro turned to the stern tone. He then flinched, seeing an evil aura around Ichigo. "Just what does he mean by that? Toshiro…" Ichigo glared daggers at him.

"Ara? Didn't young Karin tell you about it? They're both in love right now. One more step to cloud nine." Urahara said gleefully, as if he didn't see the devil Ichigo down there.

"What the heck are you talking about?! They're all lies!" Toshiro yelled back.

"That's it!" Toshiro turned back to Ichigo. "I'M GONNA TEAR YOUR LIMBS APART! NO ONE TOUCHES MY LITTLE SISTER! NO ONE!" Ichigo cried out at the top of his lungs, slashing down his zanpakto powerfully. Toshiro barely dodged it.

"Kurosaki cool down! Nothing is going on between your sister and I!" But it was too late. Ichigo already unleashed his hollow mask.

_Oh crap…_

"Well, this is more like it." Kurara commented as she looked at the battle below. "I guess you were right about his over protectiveness. And his raging fury." Kurara kept watching the already pissed off Ichigo fighting Toshiro with all his might. As if he was thirsty for his blood.

"Well he is a very overprotective brother." Urahara remarked as he observed the bloodthirsty fight below. Kurara kept a good eye on Ichigo before replying.

"Icarus, stop the battle and meet in the meeting room. I have to discuss our plan. Neliel, you should help too, just in case things go out of hand." Kurara instructed before she, Ruko and Urahara left.

Meeting Room

"How long does it take for you both to stop two men from fighting?!" Kurara complained. They've been waiting for two hours for Icarus and Nel to stop Toshiro and the bloodthirsty Ichigo from fighting.

"Please forgive me Zero-sama, but Ichigo wasn't exactly the best at staying calm. He almost fully transformed into his hollow form when you guys left." Icarus apologised. Nel was right now in her adult form, pinning Ichigo down from attacking Toshiro again.

"Anyway it's time I tell you about our plan. Their hideout is about 2 km from here, but we will have to walk to avoid detection. Once we get there, we will split up into three teams, Captain Hitsugaya and Ruko will fight Akihiro, Neliel and Icarus will fight Mami and Kurosaki, Urahara and I will take on Katsuro." Kurara explained.

"Wait, may I request that I switch with Kurosaki to fight against Katsuro." Toshiro asked. He knew that if Katsuro is there, Karin will be close by.

"I'm afraid I will have to deny that request. You hold one of the elemental blades so it's too risky for you to engage in battle with Katsuro." Kurara replied sternly.

"Yeah besides, I'm not letting you get anywhere near my sister!" Ichigo exclaimed, resulting in a sucker punch from Nel.

"Anyway, we should all rest up. We will leave first thing in the morning tomorrow. Ruko, take them to the rooms." Kurara instructed as Ruko led the shinigamis out of the room.

"Zero-sama, is it really ok for Ichigo to fight Katsuro? I mean you saw his anger issues and Katsuro is bound to get him irritated." Icarus asked.

"It will be test of his strength. I feel Katsuro is the only one worthy for Ichigo to fight against." Kurara answered. Icarus, still confused of his answer, left the room slowly. Leaving Nel and Kurara behind.

"Zero-sama, are you sure you want to fight with Katsuro? You're situation is as dangerous as Captain Hitsugaya's if you fight with him." Nel asked.

"I know, but I'm the only one strong enough to get some sense into that brain of his. Besides if anyone battles with me, it'll be over in seconds."

**How was it?! Pls review, thanks!**


End file.
